Saving Avalon
by CatsCradle22
Summary: Lucy is a fairy living in the realm of Avalon. One night she dreams of the destruction of the realm she and many others call home. However, when she tells those who might stop this trouble, they don't believe her! Looks like Lucy is on her own. Or is she? This is the start of an epic quest. The goal? Saving Avalon
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everybody! This is a new story I'm working on. It's going to be an Action/Adventure but there will be NaLu, GrUvia, GaLe and Jerza in it as well. I've created a fantasy world and I wanna know what you think about the basic premise. Tomorrow I will post the first chapter (which is currently in the editting phase) but please let me know what you think. And if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask me! _

**Saving Avalon**

**Summary: **Lucy is a fairy living in the realm of Avalon. One night she dreams of the destruction of the realm she and many others call home. However, when she tells those who might stop this trouble, they don't believe her! Looks like Lucy is on her own. Or is she? This is the start of an epic quest. The goal? Saving Avalon.

**Description of the Realm of Avalon**

**Realtai (Star Fairies): **These fairies, like their close allies the Liteartha, don't belong to a certain element. They represent the Celestial Plain, or the sky. These fairies often have powers of premonition or summoning from other realms. Their magic includes requip and holder type. They study the stars and are good at making predictions. These fairies are respected for this power and are often paid to determine the outcome of wars or treaties. Because of this, they don't have any real enemies. They often become advisors to the Titania or Oberon of the time. Realtai Fairies wear yellow or gold clothing. They are led by Sage Jude Heartfilia and Seer Layla Heartfilia. They have two daughters, Lucy and Wendy. The capital of Realtai is Cruinne.

**Doiteain (Fire Fairies): **These fairies specialize in battle and fighting. Every citizen of this city-state is trained to fight from a young age. They would be similar to Sparta if such a place existed. They can be very stubborn fairies and they don't do a lot of thinking before leaping into things. They would probably be closest to the Uisce Fairies if they could get along with them. Fire and Water don't mix. In reality, they work better with Realtai and Cineal Fairies because of their non-aggression. Doiteain Fairies don't get along well with Liteartha Fairies because they are not very smart and do not want to be beat in anything. They make loyal friends if you can befriend them. Most practice fire magic but some use the powers of things fashioned by fire. These fairies wear red clothing. They are led by General Igneel and his wife Grandine. They have a son named Natsu who is considered a Prince in their land. The capital city is called Iuaith.

**Uisce (Water Fairies): **These fairies are usually calmer than most however, the members that wield ice magic can be rather rude because of their coldness. They don't like to talk to other fairies a lot and they absolutely hate those fairies from Doiteain. Like I said, Fire and Water don't mix. They are a private bunch of fairies and not too much is known about them. They live near the ocean and practice water magic but other than that, they don't reveal much. These fairies wear blue clothing most of the time though sometimes they don purple garments. It depends on their mood. They are led by just one ruler and right now it is a Queen named Ul. She has a son named Gray and he is betrothed to a girl named Juvia Lockser. It is said that the love appears one-sided but nothing has been confirmed. The capital is called Aigean.

**Cineal (Nature Fairies): **These fairies are rather even tempered. They specialize in natural and healing magic. They produce the most healers though some healers come from Realtai. While most of the mages that come from this land are not as violent as those from Doiteain, there is some fearsome magic here. Some mages have the power to become animals or use animalistic powers. Others control aspects of the weather and still others can cause natural disasters with their powers. They are led by an old king named Makarov whose son Ivan was banished. The new heir is Makarov's grandson Laxus who uses lightning magic. The capital of their land is called Foraoise. These fairies commonly wear green clothing.

**Ionad City (Capital City): **This is where the Oberon and Titania of the time live. It unites all the Fairy lands under one ultimate ruler. The Oberon and Titania have ultimate say and anything they decree must be done by all the lands. They act as a sort of Federal government. The city spans a large amount of land with farmlands circling it that act as neutral territory. Anyone can come to the capital city and seek audience with the rulers. Many fairies who don't wish to live in their birth territory come here to live instead of trying to find a different territory to belong in. People in the city can wear whatever clothing they wish to. Currently, the reigning Oberon is Jellal Fernandes. He is originally from Realtai but became the Oberon after it was determined by the previous one who died. He reigns with his Titania, Erza Scarlet. She too is from Realtai. She and Jellal were childhood friends and he would not become the Oberon without her. She uses requip magic. It should be noted that most of the rulers come from the same land as those from other lands don't often get along.

**Liteartha (Literary Fairies): **These fairies are the brainiacs of the whole of Avalon. They have gained immense amounts of knowledge and they aren't averse to sharing it with others. The fairies here do not like fighting battles or trying to be better than others. They only like being knowledgeable. They have the best collection of books in their capital city of Leabharlann. Liteartha Fairies work closely with those of Realtai because of the astronomy practiced in Realtai. They can work well with the Doiteain Fairies because they don't fight but can instead come up with amazing strategies. Fairies from this land become chief strategists in the Capital quite often. This works well because of their close relationship to the Realtai fairies. They are led by Professor McGarden and his wife. They have a daughter named Levy.

**Avalon:** This is the name of the realm the fairies live in. Their lands are shaped a wheel with the capital in the center. The land is very prosperous but it hasn't always been that way. Avalon has just recovered from the Goblin Wars. This was a terrible time when Goblins terrorized the realm and almost succeeded in taking over. They were finally stopped by an army led by none other than the Titania and Oberon reigning today. This saving act was how they became the Titania and Oberon. They were determined to bring Avalon back to its former glory after ending the war and putting down the Goblins for good.

**Outcast:** An Outcast is a Fairy who has been banished from their land. It is done by the leader of the land and is usually in punishment for something. Many Outcasts are allowed to rejoin society after a certain time period but some dangerous criminal Outcasts are never allowed back and the other lands are warned of them. Some Outcasts become permanent wanderers not wanting to rejoin the society that kicked them out. They are generally ignored by the other fairies. Many end up in the Capital where they start new lives. Outcasts are recognized by the brown clothing they wear.

_And that's the basics of the land! As an interesting fact, all the names come from Ireland since I credit them with the whole idea of fairies and mystical beasts. I could be wrong about that and if I am I'm sorry! I also just love the words for different things. If you want to know what everything means just put it in Google Translate as that is where I got this from! Please let me know if you like this idea!_


	2. Chapter 2

_So here's the first chapter! I hope you all enjoy what I'm working on! If you are from Gang Busting or THSL, I am currently working on updates for them so don't worry! I am about to go back to college so updates may become a tad more regular after this week. I need to get used to being back in the game! And my classes are going to be harder so bear with me please! Enjoy the beginning and I promise the chapters get longer after this!_

**Dreaming of the End**

Lucy snapped her eyes open and she sat up in her silken bed panting and covered in a cold sweat. Her hand went up to her heart and she shook violently as she recalled all too clearly the dream which had awakened her. Lucy didn't usually have prophetic dreams. She was a Celestial mage. She used keys to summon spirits to help her. So she was surprised when she began having this dream about a week ago. It was more like a nightmare. She would be running through a huge city and all around her was chaos and destruction. There were shadows around her and the screams of dying and maimed fairies rung in her ears. She turned a corner on the street and came screeching to a halt as a massive Goblin loomed in front of her, a club dancing between his hands as a manic grin spreads across his face. Just as he swung his club to kill her, she woke up.

Lucy went down the stairs to the dining room of the Great House. She was, after all, the eldest Princess of the Realtai Fairies. Her wings stretched out behind her as she loosened those muscles. She felt as though all the running she'd done in her dream was real. Her hand was on the door when she heard the running patter of little feet. "Morning Lucy-nee!" a small girl with blue hair said. Her little yellow dress made her look fresh and clean as she grinned at her big sister. "Morning Wendy." Lucy said, yawning. Wendy tilted her head at a cute angle and said, "Did you have that nightmare again Nee-chan?" Lucy nodded. Wendy's smile disappeared, a frown replacing it. She was sure that Lucy was having a prophetic dream but it was rude to interfere with another fairy's dreams.

The sisters walked into the dining room together and greeted their parents. Jude Heartfilia looked distastefully at Lucy. She was looking tired and ragged and in no way what a Princess should look. "Lucy! What have I said about staying up late and reading books! You are not a Liteartha Fairy!" he scolded. Layla Heartfilia looked at her daughter, worry creasing her face. Lucy looked up at her father but did not apologize as she should. "Father I have been having the same dream for a week now. I think it's time that you listened to my warnings and did something about them!" she snapped. Clearly, the lack of sleep was wearing on her. Wendy gasped and Layla's eyes widened. Jude was notorious for his short temper. And Lucy had just burnt his fuse faster than paper. "Lucy Heartfilia!" Jude roared, "You do not possess the power to have prophetic dreams! I have told you this more than enough. And the fact that you are openly defying me proves what I have thought since yesterday! You are hereby banished until you can apologize for your actions! You may not stay in Realtai past today and if you wish to come back you must send a formal note of apology to me and your mother for bothering us with this nonsense!" he finished.

Layla gasped and turned to her husband but he would not be moved. In his heart of hearts, he knew he just didn't want Lucy to be right and so refused to believe she was. He only wanted her banished to teach her a lesson about defying her father. He was planning on letting her come back home that night anyway because he really did love his daughter. He had a hard time showing it but he did love both his daughters. This is why he just shook his head at Layla's stunned and hurt expression and ignored Wendy's tears. Lucy just kept a straight face and marched out of the room, slamming the door so hard it shook the house. Layla was very angry at him and didn't give him a chance to explain his plan before she went after her daughter. She found Lucy grabbing the brown garb of an Outcast from a closet in the house. Her daughter had an already packed rucksack on her back which surprised Layla greatly.

"Come now Lucy, I'm sure he didn't mean it. Please don't leave like this!" Layla said. Wendy was fast behind her nodding and crying. Lucy's face softened towards her mother and sister. "I have to. Even if I wasn't banished I made up my mind that if he wouldn't do anything I would leave. I have to tell others what I've seen and what is coming. If he won't do that then I will. It will be a bit harder since I'm an Outcast now but I know I'm right and I know that I have to do this. If you want to help me, please begin your own preparations for the doom that is coming." She said kindly. Layla smiled at her eldest daughter. She would make a good ruler someday. Wendy was still crying as she ran and embraced her sister. "Please don't go! What if something happens to you and I never see you again?!" she cried, burying her face in her sister's sizable chest. Lucy's hand came up and began stroking her sister's hair. "Wendy I will see you again. I know I will and you know a Realtai's intuition is never wrong. Please take care of Mama and Charle for me." She said.

Wendy pulled away, wiping her eyes. She nodded and went back to their mother. Layla kissed her daughter's forehead. "I will watch the stars for your safe return my daughter. Go with my blessing. I will do what you ask and begin making preparations even if that husband of mine tries to stop me." She said. Lucy nodded, a smile gracing her face to thank her mother. She disappeared into a room to change into the brown garb of an Outcast and when she left only Wendy remained. Shouldering her pack she walked towards the door. Wendy came with her.

Wendy continued to follow until she reached the edge of Cruinne. "Nee-chan I'll be waiting for you to come back!" She said. Lucy turned back to her sister. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard. She'd been working on this particular spell for a few weeks. It was one of the most advanced the fairies of Realtai had. The area between her hands began to glow and when it was gone, a small stone was left in her hands. The stone glowed a warm yellow light and Lucy gave it to her sister. Wendy's eyes were wide with astonishment. "A soul stone!" she gasped. Lucy smiled softly. "Yes. It takes some work but I can make one now. If you ever need anything you can reach me through that. It will also show you how I'm doing. The brighter the glow, the better I am. So you and Mama don't need to worry." She said. Wendy hugged Lucy one last time and thanked her for the precious stone. She watched Lucy walk into the forest until she disappeared. Then Wendy turned and went back home, the stone held fast in her hand.

…..

Lucy lay down on the branch to sleep for the night. She pulled the hood of her brown cloak up and closed her eyes. She didn't really want to sleep because of the nightmare she knew would be coming but she was tired from all the walking she'd done. Since she left early that morning she had made it to the edge of Realtai territory. This side of the land bordered Doiteain, the land of the Fire Fairies. She knew they would be eager for a battle and had some amount of hope that they would listen to her. She wanted to go straight to the capital and warn the leader himself but knew that her status as an Outcast would make it harder for her. At the same time, her status as an Outcast would allow her to wander into all the territories of the realm without much trouble. Outcasts were generally looked down upon but ignored. The dangerous ones were always branded and posters were put up about them. Lucy knew her father wouldn't do that for her since she wasn't dangerous, just defiant.

Lucy's eyes slipped shut against her will and she was plunged into sleep. She woke screaming about three hours later. She gripped the branch she was on and shook. This nightmare had been worse than all the others. A voice below her nearly sent her out of the tree. "Holy Mother of Fairies! I didn't know there was anyone else here! So what in hell is wrong with you?" Lucy looked down and saw a boy wearing red garb standing and looking up at her. The first thing she noticed after the color of his clothing was the color of his hair. It was pink. "You're Doiteainian." She said. "Yeah and you're an Outcast. Now that we have the obvious out of the way could you answer my question?" He was rather obnoxious. "It isn't any of your business." She said huffily. She turned away and tried to pretend she was asleep but the boy below her wasn't buying it. "That was one hell of a scream. You probably scared all the stags in the forest with that one." He said. Lucy turned back to him with a scowl on her face. "What the hell is it to you?" she snapped. She didn't have much patience due to lack of sleep and the huge fear looming over her from the latest nightmare. The boy just ignored her anger and said, "Well in Doiteain it's the annual stag hunt and whoever catches the biggest one gets all the venison he can eat. I was chasing a really big one but since you scared it you owe me."

Lucy sighed. Maybe if she just told this idiot why she'd screamed he would leave her alone. "I had a nightmare. It was a premonition of the end of Avalon." She said.

_I wasn't originally introduce Natsu in the beginning but it made more sense with my other ideas for them so I just went ahead and did it! I hope you liked the first installment. The next should be up in the next couple of days! Leave a review if you have something to say!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated anything in a while. My computor stopped letting me access the internet so I had to get that fixed and now that I'm back at college I have a lot more to focus on. So updates will be less frequent. Please bare with me! Here is the next installment of Saving Avalon and I hope you enjoy it!_**

**Unexpected Companion**

_Lucy sighed. Maybe if she just told this idiot why she'd screamed he would leave her alone. "I had a nightmare. It was a premonition of the end of Avalon." She said._

The boy gaped. He spread his wings and joined her on the branch a sparkle in his eyes. "Oh you have _got _to tell me about that one!" he said. Lucy hung her head in defeat. His stubbornness had won out and she knew she had to tell him. "I am standing on a hill and all around me is Avalon. The forests are burning and the land is dead. Bodies of fairies lay everywhere and the Capital city is in ruins. It is dark and the place reeks of the smell of the rotting dead. None have had a proper burial and the maggots are feasting. There are moans from those who are still dying but for that all is silent. I turn and look all around me but all I see is death. Not even your land survived. And then I hear running. I thought it was some survivors but when I turn it is Goblins and they say, 'One is left. She must die.' And then I am dead. I watch myself die at the hands of the beasts." Lucy said. Her eyes held a haunted look and her voice shook towards the very end.

The boy looked at her for a moment and then a smile broke out on his face. "You're a Realtai aren't you? Well you aren't as smart as most of them. Even I can tell you that was just a dream. There isn't anyone that can beat the Doiteain!" he said. He was boasting but his comment snapped something inside of Lucy. She clenched her fists and a look of pure hatred settled on her face. "Oh yes." She said, venom dripping from her voice like water from a saturated sponge, "_It was all a damn dream!_ That must be why I've _been having it for weeks!_" She jumped from the branch and landed gracefully on her feet. She marched swiftly off into the forest leaving the boy gaping after her, shocked by the pure hate and disgust in her tone. "Oi!" he cried, running after her. Something in him said it was a very bad idea to leave the situation like it was.

Lucy ignored his cries for her to stop. She began to fly through the trees in an effort to get away from the boy who also didn't believe her. The anger and hate were mostly gone and now tears were in their place. The pink haired boy sped up and began flying when he felt something wet hit his face. Making someone cry was low for the Doiteain. When you defeated an enemy, you did not reduce them to tears you merely made them see they were weaker than you. But somehow he'd made her cry. Which meant he had to apologize because making someone cry was not honorable. He finally caught up to her hooded figure flitting through the trees. Adding speed, he flew in front of her and made her stop or crash into him. He grabbed her upper arms. "Oi! I'm sorry ok! I didn't mean for you to start crying. And how was I supposed to know you've been having that dream for weeks? I still don't believe the part about the Doiteain dying but if what you say is true then we have to do something to stop it. We have to tell my dad! He can do something about it!" he said.

Lucy glanced back at him when he mentioned his father. "What makes you think your father can do anything?" she asked sullenly. The boy could tell she was still not too happy with him. "Cuz my father is Igneel Dragneel! He can do something!" he said, trying a smile. The girl looked back at him with eyes as wide as saucers. "Uncle Igneel is your father!? Then that means you're Natsu!" she cried, grabbing his upper arms since his hands were still around her upper arms. One of his hands came up and pushed the hood off of her head, revealing her golden hair. "No way!" he gasped, his own eyes widening. "You're Lucy Heartfilia!" he said. Lucy nodded. "Uncle Igneel told me about you the last time he came to hear of the outcome for some event going on here." She said. Natsu nodded and released her. Both of them landed and he said, "Yeah Dad told me about you when he came home. That was probably about a month ago when he went for the outcome of tonight's hunt." Lucy's face had a small smile as she thought of a month ago, before any of this started.

Natsu tugged on her wrist and said, "Come on! I can take you to the Great House here and we can tell my dad about your dreams!" Lucy stumbled after him and after five minutes of walking Natsu could see how tired she was. "Ne Lucy?" he asked. She glanced at him to let him know she'd heard him. "Have you slept at all these past few weeks?" Lucy was glad of the darkness to hide her blush. So it was that obvious huh? "Not too much." She mumbled. Natsu heard it though. He stopped. "Climb on my back. I'll carry you and you can sleep." He said. Lucy shook her head. "I'll just have the nightmare again and wake up." She said sadly. "No you won't!" Natsu said, "I heard that people who have those kinds of dreams only get them when they aren't doing what the dream requires. And since we're getting help that means we're doing something about the dream which means it won't come again!" Lucy's eyes widened as she thought back to her lessons about seers. What Natsu said rang a bell. "I hope you're right." She said. Natsu stooped down to let her climb on his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he gripped her thighs. She was asleep before he stood back up which made Natsu laugh quietly.

Natsu pondered his new situation as he made the trek back to his family's house. He knew he was going to lose the stag hunting contest but he found it didn't matter that much. If Avalon was in danger, it was only right that the Doiteain saved everybody. And if this girl was right, then the Goblins hadn't really been put down like everyone thought they had. It sounded like a battle was eminent and that sent the blood rushing through his veins. He really wanted to try the new moves he'd been practicing with his father. Natsu found his thoughts wandering back to the girl sleeping on his back. His father was good friends with Jude Heartfilia of Realtai which was why the two lands were at peace. That and nobody dared fight a land that knew your every move before even you did. Igneel visited Jude quite a bit sometimes bringing Grandine. Natsu hadn't ever been there mostly because he'd been caught up in training. Every time his father returned from Realtai, Natsu would sit to listen to the stories Igneel would tell about the family and especially Lucy. He'd heard a lot about her and had secretly wanted to meet her. Now that he had, he found he liked the girl. She had a strong spirit and a venomous tongue which Natsu respected immediately.

Natsu was brought out of his thoughts by the girl on his back stirring in her sleep. She was whimpering quietly and Natsu sighed. She must be having that nightmare. "Oi! Luce! Wake up!" he said, shaking her on his back. She woke with a start, breathing heavily and clinging to his back as if it was the last solid thing on the earth. Her face buried itself in the scarf around his neck as she calmed herself down. Natsu set her down gently once she'd loosened her grip on him. She put her head on her knees and took deep breaths. "Why do they scare you so bad?" Natsu asked. "I mean, you know they are dreams and that none of it has happened yet." For a moment when Lucy stiffened Natsu wondered if he might have offended her again but she looked up at him for a moment and came to some sort of realization. "Dreams that tell the future are more than your average dream. It feels like this. Imagine you are standing here watching everyone and everything you love falling around you in the most brutal and dishonorable way possible. Now add to that the fact that you can do absolutely nothing to stop it." Lucy watched as Natsu's face molded into one of anger and sadness. The forest around them had grown silent with her description. "That's what it's like when I dream. That's why it scares me. I hate being made helpless." She whispered.

They sat there in silence for a moment. Suddenly, Lucy's quiet study of the bushes in front of her was obstructed by a hand. She looked up and saw Natsu extending his hand to help her get up. He had an expression of grim determination on his face. She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. "Can you fly? I think the sooner we tell my dad about this the better." He said. Lucy tested her wings and found that the brief rest had helped her muscles. She nodded and they took off. Lucy set a fast pace letting the wind blow her most recent nightmare from her mind.

Natsu grabbed her hand and pulled up when they reached the gate. She stopped and landed next to him, dropping his hand when she was secure. The guard recognized Natsu but wondered why he was with an Outcast. "Let her through." Natsu said. "She's got an important message for the General." The guard promptly opened the gate and let them through. Natsu and Lucy walked swiftly up the path and into the house. "Dad!" Natsu called loudly. "Ma! Where is everybody! This is important!" A woman with indigo hair appeared around the corner, a worried expression on her face. "Natsu what is it? And who's this- Oh!" Lucy was in the process of removing her hood. When it fell away and revealed her golden hair, Grandine was able to recognize her. "Lucy! Oh dear I'm so glad you're alright!" the woman said as she rushed to embrace the girl.

"Hello Auntie Grandine! I'm fine. I'm afraid I haven't come for a visit though. I have urgent business to discuss with you and Uncle Igneel." Lucy said, returning the woman's embrace. Grandine pulled away and nodded, "That business about your dreams. Your father sent a pigeon explaining things. He figured you'd come here first. Your mother threatened to divorce him if he didn't un-banish you immediately and make sure you were safe. She also wanted to congratulate you on the making of your first soul stone and said it was a comfort to her to have it." Lucy blushed under the praise. Natsu gaped at her. Making a soul stone required a lot of magical energy and an intense amount of focus. It took many mages years before they could make one and Lucy had made one at the young age of 17! "Oh wipe that look off your face Natsu! It isn't that big of a deal!" Lucy said when she saw the look on his face. Natsu was about to reply that this was indeed a big deal but at that moment his father came down the stairs.

"What in the world is so important that you have to wake the house?" he said, a scowl on his face. He could look quite scary but Lucy had known him since she was in diapers so she knew he was secretly a softy. So she ran towards him with a smile on her face. "Uncle Igneel!" she cried. She had always loved him since she was little and he had a soft place in his heart for the girl. She was like a daughter to him though he only got to see her for about one week out of the year. He caught her up in his big arms and swung her around once before putting her down, all traces of the scowl gone from his face. "Ah little Lucy!" he said, calling her by the pet name he'd instilled upon her when he first met her. "So you did arrive here safely! Good! There is much we have to talk about!" he said.

At this, Grandine interrupted. "Not now Igneel! Can't you see the poor girl is exhausted?" Igneel stopped and took a closer look at Lucy. Now that his wife mentioned it, the girl's face was drawn and there were bags under her eyes. "And her clothes are filthy and she shouldn't be dressed like an Outcast now that she isn't banished! Also…" Grandine went on and on listing the things that needed to happen before Lucy could talk about her dreams. Lucy interrupted her before things could get out of hand and said, "It's alright Auntie. I can't even sleep without having the nightmare anyway so we might as well talk about it." At this, Natsu nodded and mentioned their walk back. Grandine looked horrified. "You mean you haven't slept since you started having this dream weeks ago?!" she gasped. Lucy nodded slowly. Grandine shook her head, "We can't have that. I know a tea that banishes dreams so that you can sleep." Lucy's face donned an expression of hope and tearful happiness. "Really?" she asked in hushed tones as if asking might make it not so. Grandine nodded firmly. She put her arm around Lucy's shoulders and said to her husband and son, "You two may discuss things if you like but I am going to make sure this girl sleeps!"

Lucy was bathed and dressed in a white nightgown. While she was getting the dirt and grime off of her, the guest bed was being prepared with fresh sheets and her tea was being brewed. Lucy pulled on the soft nightgown and stepped out of the bathing room. Grandine was waiting with the tea and Lucy downed it eagerly. It was rather bitter but the prospect of restful sleep was too much for her. She slid underneath the cool sheets and Grandine tucked her in just like her mother used to when she was a girl. Her eyelids fluttered shut and she slipped into sleep within five minutes. Grandine sat by the bedside until she heard the door open quietly behind her. Natsu came in and took the chair on the other side of Lucy's bed. "The poor girl has been through a lot." Grandine said. Natsu nodded but he kept staring at her peaceful sleeping face. Grandine noticed this and a small smile graced her features. "What did your father say?" she asked her son.

Natsu glanced back up at his mother before his gaze went back to the sleeping blonde. "He is calling a council of leaders. He wants this problem dealt with. Apparently, Sage Heartfilia has already begun calling together his seers and setting plans in motion courtesy of his wife. It appears Seer Layla will be coming in his stead while he continues preparing for a possible war. If you ask me, it looks more like Seer Layla is punishing Sage Jude by grounding him." Natsu said. Grandine chuckled a bit at that last part. Natsu could be so childish sometimes!

Natsu glanced up at his mother once again and Grandine could tell there was something he wanted to know. "Is she gonna be alright?" he asked. Grandine smiled softly. "She'll be fine once she rests. Now, I'm going to go back to bed. Don't stay up too late. There is lots to be done to prepare for all the leaders coming here." She said. Grandine got up and left the room, closing the door quietly. Natsu sat there watching Lucy sleep. He knew he should go to bed since he was the only other one besides Lucy who knew what she'd been dreaming but he didn't want to leave her. If she started having that nightmare again, he figured it would be even worse if she woke up alone. Slowly, he slid into the bed next to her. It was warm under the covers and the pillow was soft. Besides, Lucy smelled nice. Natsu felt himself dozing off but did nothing to stop it.

At some point that night, Natsu felt Lucy stirring. She didn't seem too distressed but Natsu wrapped his arms around her to calm her down and fell quickly back to sleep. This was how Grandine found them when she went to check on Lucy that morning. She smiled and closed the door quietly, deciding to let the boy sleep.

_**Yay! I finished it! I am trying to make my chapters longer when I update to kinda make up for how late they are. Let me know what you thought of the chapter. Even if you hated it, I want to know. Leave a review if you have something to say and feel free to PM me if you have any questions.**_


End file.
